


The Unbearable Truth

by cuddyclothes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little ficlet about Wilson's morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbearable Truth

Wilson didn’t want to wake up…didn’t want to…

There was a light shake of his shoulder. “Dr. Wilson?” It was Sandy, his assistant. He opened his eyes. She was staring at him.

“Where ..?” His lips were stuck to his teeth. His head hurt.

“The oncology lounge. You were here when I came in, and uh…” Sandy continued to stare.

“Don’t tell!” Nurse Jeffrey snickered. “Let him see for himself.”

“Wha?” Wilson’s head throbbed. 

Sandy fumbled for her compact. Wilson stared at himself. Oh, dear unmerciful God…he was made up as Lady Gaga. With a blonde wig. And a long black dress.

This was the last time he was playing "Truth or Dare" with House.


End file.
